My Broken Mate
by yaoi-tezzone
Summary: Harry was a rare Magical Being whose mate was Draco Malfoy, except that he absolutely abhorred those slimy git and fought his instinct. Now, what could he do to fix a broken mate
1. Chapter 1

**I'll update my stories every one or two weeks**, but it would be a random stories, it could be Majestic's wish, My broken mate or the new stories…

Okay, this is the new stories, my broken mate, enjoy…

**Warning**: no beta'ed (please I need a beta…) for this chapter a little blood…

Like I had said before, I had lots of plots that I want to explore, so beneath are the plots, please pick just **ONE, **it'll make it easier for me tochose the plot, though I will chose humor… Please vote… the time limit is 2 weeks from today, so the new stories would be released at January 14th

Right now, I've got 1 chapter of Majestic's Wish (third), 3 chapter of MY broken Mate and 1 chapter of 30cm differences…

_**MY YOUNGEST BROTHER, MY SUPER LOVER**_

_#Plot 1 : Suddenly, 2 years after both of his parent's death, 21 years old Harry Potter, the number one host in Gion club, was called to Canada by his aunt who's telling him that he had a new brother, a 13 years old brother, who's wild, untamed and almost primitive, Draco. Harry with his over protectiveness and mothering toward the uncaring, apathetic Draco, this relationship maybe leading toward something dangerous._

_Warning: AU, non-magic, shota, sort of incest, Ron & Ron as a Harry young twin brothers (split Ron into two person =.=;; ), a little angst? Overall, this is a__**cute**__story..._

_This was adapted fom BL manga super lover, read it, it's cute n sweet ^_^_

_**PROTECT THE KNIGHT**_

_#Plot2: Draco Malfoy was number one target in their Hogwart magical Academy for boys, he was dubbed as the blond angel and attacked by numerous adoring masses everyday. Thanks Merlin that he had his knight in shining armor, Harry Potter, otherwise his chastity had long gone by now. Too bad, a__spell__had gone awry in the Academy and turned his knight and half of the school into girls. Maybe now was the time for Draco to protect his friend's chastity..._

_Warning:__**cute**__,AU,__gender-bender, Dom/Sub_

_**THE EGOISTICAL GAME**_

_#Plot 3: After the final bttle, Harry Potter leaved the Wizarding World, leaving everything behind, the nosy reporter, the manipulative Ministry, his friend, his adoptive family,__and his one night lover, Draco Malfoy. 10 years later, he was back as James Black, Lord of Black, and decided he needed a life partner. Draco Malfoy was the obvious choice but he needed to make sure that the blond didn't came to him only for wealth and fame. And if Draco was hurt in the process, then so be it..._

_So the contest to become Lady of Black started with 10 contestants and our poor blond as one of the candidate_

_Warning: very__**angst**__, super sad fic, poor (I mean literally poor Draco)/Rich Harry_

_**30 CM DIFFERENCES**_

_Plot 4 : Draco Malfoy is the most sought out submissive in the entire Britain if it was not for his horrible personality, he almost burn his suitor into fried meat, destroy an airplane, and almost broken national treaty between Britain and France. Draco never wanted to be a sub! He was a dominant and free person, and he definitely won't submitted into Harry Potter's hand, his archrival since school, especially if there was this 30 cm difference between him and the said Gryffindor._

_Warning: very spoiled and drama queen Draco, shorter but masculine Harry,__**humor**__fiction. AU, here Harry is not the boy who lived_

_**THE DEVIL IS ANGEL**_

_Plot 5: Harry Potter is really really cute, with big green eyes, short, petite figure and messy hair, he looks like a dark angel. He was seventeen but lots of people thinking he looked like fifteen years old, blamed the Durdley for that. But no one dare to anger him, after all, he was the one who had vanquish Voldemort, twice._

_Draco Malfoy had become an outcast after the second war, still he didn't let it bother him, he strived for the perfection, study hard, ignoring the jabbing and loneliness in Hogwarts. People said Draco was like a cold ice statue, cold emotionless and apathetic._

Please VOTE this is already the 2nd weeks

Summary : Harry was a Rarh, a rare Magical Being whose mate was Draco Malfoy, except that he absolutely abhorred those slimy git and fought his instinct. Now, what could he do to fix a broken mate...

-###_###-

My Broken Mate

-###_###-

Cahpter 0: Prologue

-###_###-

'NOO!' His fist hands gripped the red sheet tightly, almost ripping it apart. His heart was beating so loudly till he couldn't hear anything but his own heartbeat.

_This want... This need... I don't need it..._ With an iron fist he tried to quench his thirst, his desire. But he couldn't stop his shaking; already his claws had appear, substituting his normal nail.

Dark swirl had appeared in his skin, forming a beautiful and intricate pattern of tattoos, his skin had darkened slightly, giving his alabaster skin a mocha appearance. The pain had became so unbearable that he screamed, his scream cut through the dark night, making the other inhabitant in the house flinched, so loud his scream was, that it almost cut the silencing spell around him.

_His mate... He need to go to his mate..._ But he quenched his desire and fought his instinct.

A final scream and his back ripped, blood gushed from the slit flesh, underneath it a flash of black moving uncontrollably beneath all the gore and blood...

Then his spine arched, the pain became unbearable, and a pair of black wing came through his abused flesh, painted by blood and chummy torn flesh, a leathery skin with the color of darkest red, almost black, like a devil wing.

He screamed again, the pain went another notch again, the voice was urging him again _went to mate...help mate..._ But he ignored it, instead he forced his magic around him, forming a black impenetrable cord, stronger than the strongest steel, for his kind could tore a steel easily with its claws, twisting it around his ankle, thigh arm and torso.

Tears was forming around his eyes, the pain had long numbed his mind, in the back of his mind flashes of silvery hair and pale skin appeared but he shook his head and forced an impenetrable _Occlumency_ wall, he wouldn't let the beast win, he couldn't let it.

The night was spent with another howl, growl and screams of pain, the wild magic around the room was so huge that not even the house elf dared to enter the room.

-###_###-

It was started 2 years ago, in his 5th year, after Voldemort's demise. In triwizard tournament, with Cedric's life as the payment he had succeeded to kill Voldemort, and brought his head instead of the Cup.

The uproar after that was catastrophic. Public's opinion of him was spitted into two, Rita Skeeter and his supporter deemed him as unstable and monstrous, dangerous wizard, another dark lord in the making.

And the other shouted in joy, glad that Voldemort was dead and their life went into slumbering peace again. They thought Harry as their holy Savior and went as far as hoping that he stopped his schooling and elected himself as a minister.

Well, for Harry life was good, he stopped living with Dursdley and moved in with Sirius instead. Everything went well, at least, that was what he had thought. Until he went back to Hogwarts, and as usual faced with the ferret in ¾ train station…

Malfoy as usual attacked him first, verbally. He taunted his poor manner and Muggle upbringing, he taunted Ron poor family, Hermione muddy blood, and how slut his girlfriend's Ginny Weasley was.

So Harry stroked back, he said that Malfoy's Mother was so tired with her family therefore she had killed herself. This was however just a rumor, caused since a couple days after Voldemort's demise, Narcissa was found die in her bed, with a disclosed cause. Some people said that lucius killed her and some had said that she killed herself. No one knew the truth, and Harry would never bother to find it out. So, after that, Draco went mad, he started to attack Harry, first with spell, then when Ron had disarmed his wand, he started to use his fist. The first time, Malfoy's fist touched his face, Harry's mind went blank, and then a surge of power went through his body, a voice that was not his went through his mouth.

"Mine..." It said to the terrified blond whose both arm are twisted behind him, and caged by a steely hand of the boy who lived.

After that everything went blank for Harry, as he heard a _stupify_ in the background.

Harry wake up an hour later, sore and in a bad mood, with a concern face of Sirius and Dumbledore.

They, later explained to him, that he was some rare creature named Rahr. Someone with Rahr blood usually was borne with its inheritance, full with its claws, wing, etc… A case like Harry was pretty rare. They thought that the battle between him and Voldemort had triggered something in his blood. Then today when Draco Malfoy had touched him, no matter how coincidentally it was, the touch awaken his blood, because apparently, his blood was calling to his mate which is Draco fucking Malfoy.

Fortunately, it didn't meant he had to mate with Malfoy, it just meant that he meet someone who would complete him, soul and body and all the blablabala that Sirius so excitedly told him, he just chose

So, he chose not to mate with Malfoy, because he absolutely abhorred his personality, Sirius and Dumbledore, the one who had known about this had thought that it was such a waste caused it was so rare to have a mate, someone who was supposedly created only for you and suited your perfectly. But Harry ignored them, feeling repulsed that Draco Malfoy was the one for him, he might be pretty but his personality was worse than Dudley.

Then, he had met with other Rahr, and was given some training with them. They also had taught him how to suppress his desire, with well, mainly sex and fighting. Something that he now enjoyed immensely after his inheritance unlike before when he felt skimmish after seeing a little blood...

Everything went well after that, of course there was a couple of mishap, some with his possessiveness and jealousy toward every male around Malfoy, so he had decided to leave the blonde alone, even if the boy taunted him and purposely jeered him around he just turned his back and found another release for his pent up desire.

At first, he had Ginny but then he realized that he was being unfair to the red haired girl. Therefore, a couple of months after his discovery, he had chosen to break up with the red haired beauty. Ron went ballistic, at first, but after he knew that Harry had never touched his sister inappropriately, he just let it go and thought that maybe they just didn't match together.

But still his desire for Malfoy needed to be satisfied, less he became the Creature he was and started tearing into the Wizarding World or raped his intended Mate. So he became the playboy of Hogwart more so than Sirius ever was, with his reputation all girls and even boys flocked to him, he never needed his supposedly mate after that...

Until today…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. This week I'm releasing My Broken Mate for those who wonder. Next week I might be released a Majestic's wish or a new one-shot of Thor. Btw, I'm helpless at finding beta reader, so… I ask for my reader if any of you interested in becoming one… well for me, obviously. I'm actually didn't have time to correct my grammar anymore… I'm busy as it is… Even in Sunday, I need to wake up at 3 a.m and do some work. And this rough schedule would be continued until 6 months later… So, I really need a help….

Btw, I've decided to released a one shot, there and here… I've been pull toward Thor fandom and Kyou kara Maou fandom, well if any of you got some interesting fandom you could tell me maybe I could do some interesting one-shot… LoL

Warning: errmm… the grammar?

* * *

-###_###-

My Broken Mate

-###_###-

Chapter 1: Heart do Wonder…

-###_###-

* * *

_**FROM THE BOOK OF RARE GEM IN MAGICAL WORLD. EDITION- MAGICAL BEING.**_

_**Bab XXXII Chapter 1. General introduction of Rahr.**_

_Rahr, was a rare magical being, just in the Wizarding World alone, its number was only counted about a hundred more or less._

_Their characteristics were their bat-wing appearance, dark until milky colored skin and tattoos all around their body. Their claws were poisonous and their magic were destructive, usually tend toward Lighting or Fire element._

_Their personalities were aggressive, rash and quick to anger but they were also noble, intelligent and cunning. They had their own conduct and always protected their weak. There was no submissive Rahr, even the female is dominant, making inter-species marriage is necessary since two combination of Dominant would resulted in disaster. They were usually mated with Veela, Vampire, Syren, Wizard or Witch and rarely human. This was because they need a Mate with big Magical properties._

_Fortunately, Rahr had their destined mate, the one who could complete them mind, soul and body. Though they could chose not to mate with their mate, since unlike Veela they wouldn't mourn over the loss of its Mates. Though most of them chose to search for its Mates since the old stories told about the beauty of its mating..._

* * *

-###_###-

* * *

Harry woke up with a stabbing headache, almost numbing his skull with its pain, his body was sore all over.

Groggily, he picked his head up, and looked around his room, since his inheritance, he had never needed his glasses. His room was in disarray, every chair was overturned, his bed hanging was torn apart, and there was nothing left from his bed cover, except shredded cloths, everything were torn apart.

It was weird, the pull toward his Mate was supposedly not this great. Usually Harry only felt it as some longing or emptiness in his chest, but easy to ignore, except when his Mate was within his reach. So, why last night was different?

He tried to remember his routine before he went to bed yesterday.

Hmm, he had went to Diagon to meet the Weasley twin about their new products that needed to be tested, he had met one of his past fling in their shop, flirting a bit then after eating ice cream in Florean, he went home.

Watching tele with Sirius, laughing at a new sitcom comedy, and then eating dinner, praying that old Kreacher didn't poison them or Sirius...

Afterward, he went to bed, until that everything went normal... Until past midnight, where he felt the excoriating pull toward his Mate...

_Did something happen to Malfoy?  
_  
However a knocking at the door interrupted his musing, he shook his head in denial. _So, what if something happen? I don't care about that git..._

"Harry..." Sirius's voice was heard behind the door. "Are you okay?" The voice tinted with concern and worried, it seemed the accident last night was slip from his Ward and made the Auror suspicious but even he couldn't enter the room with Harry's magic protected it.

So, Harry opened the door with a sheepish face, readying to face Sirius's outburst.

And true to be told, Sirius's eyes bulged ultimately huge from watching the catastrophic view behind his godson.

"What is the hell happen?!" He yelled unceremoniously, and pushed Harry aside to calculate the damage.

"Did Buckbeak visit you?" He asked incredulously at his Godson. Sirius's wonder expression almost making Harry forgot about his woes, and he couldn't help but laughed.

Such is life...

* * *

-###_###-

* * *

Two hours later, after a stack of a sugary pancake and a couple of tea and maybe a glass of Firewhiskey later, Harry had been succeed in telling Sirius about his exploding Magic.

"Well," Sirius shrugged. "Your hypothesis maybe right, there was something happen to your Malfoy."

Harry only raised his eyebrow, a silent expression of _'Really? My Malfoy?'  
_

"Oh, c'mon, Harry, he is your supposedly mate, he was your Malfoy, and it doesn't help when every time I tried to call him, Draco," a warning growl from Harry, "Look... There you are..." Sirius pointed at him winningly, "that growl, admit it, Harry James Potter that he is your Malfoy." Leering the old Marauder.

The raven sighed heavily, "It doesn't matter, Sirius..." He added again, "even if he was supposedly to be _my Malfoy_," He stressed at the word, mocking it, "it doesn't meant I want him to be mine..."

Sirius only looked at him with a pity and wonder, Sirius as one who had been raised in Wizarding World didn't understand the meaning of free will or free love in this matter, especially if it was concerning your true Mate. "Bloody Muggle, should roast them alive." He muttered angrily.

"And what do you want me to do?" He asked at last when faced with the hopeful stare of his Godson.

"Can you do me a favor?" Harry gulped uneasily, like there was some furball in his throat obstructing his breath. "Can you ask if there was something happen to him?" He asked again slowly.

"What... Harry..." And now came the whining,

"Well," Harry fidget uneasily, he added again, "you could you know... Errr... Snape?" Slowly he lifted his head to see Sirius's expression, only to see the gaped mouth that could house about a hundred or so moth.

The usually aggressive boy, giggled, giggled! "C'mon, Do you think you could hide it from me, you forget to put silencing charm once you know..."

"Harry... What... Err... I mean... I want to tell you... Err..."

"It's okay, Sirius, I understand, well, who know that Snape could be so flexible..."

"What, Harry!"

"...And he looked quite sexy after some bath, isn't he..."

A groan from Sirius

"...though I never pegged Snape as sub though, man how that man could yell..."

"God, Severus gonna kill me... Nope, he's gonna castrate me..."

Harry could only laugh at Sirius's antics. Well, he guessed it was the old man's fault to keep it from Harry's. For God's sake they live in one house, secret no matter how small tended to be uncovered quite easily, especially this kind of juicy secret.

Well, after a while, a bit groaning there, bit of moan here, Sirius's agreed to contact Severus and asked about err Harry's Malfoy.

"And then what will you do, Harry?" Sirius asked seriously, the mood had become sombre after the topic was back to Malfoy.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... If it's truly there's something wrong with your Malfoy, what will you do?"

Harry answered was only silence and Sirius didn't like that. "You don't intend to mate with him, but you can't stand it if he's suffering... He's not your friend or one of your peers, he wouldn't ask for your help or your pity... In the end even if you know you can't do much for him either, except..."

"I know that!" Harry's loud voice cut out everything Sirius's would have said, "...but here..." Harry put his right hand at his heart, squeezing the fabric tightly. "...here...it was hurting, it still are..."

* * *

-###_###-

* * *

**Spinner End,  
**  
The floo flared suddenly, and a figure ran jump from the floo toward the Master's bedroom, his familiarity within the infamous Potion master's house was astonishing.

Sweat drenched the petite body, the figure was not quite tall, about 5'6" inches tall, the usually arranged silvery hair now in a mess, the eyes was filled with dread.

He found the master bedroom, but when he tried to open it, the Ward rejected him, the blonde tried several locking spell but none of them working. "Severus!" So he used his last resort, a physical one, knocking the door till his hand almost bled.

Waiting, desperately for answer…

Inside the room, the thin potion master was in a deep slumber, a sleep he felt very deservedly with how much time he had spent to finish his potion. So when he heard the branch of his ward, he ignored it, caused he knew his ward that protected his room was stronger than those naughty hand of his Godson, when the attempted un-locking spells were changed into knocking. He chose to ignore it, knowing Draco would give up a moment later. But when almost half an hour passed and the knocking didn't stopped, irritably he opened his room, preparing to scold his Godson...

But his anger melt immediately when faced with the said Godson, the one that was drenched in blood, tears leaking from his eyes, a manic expression in his eyes, "P...Plea...Please... Severus... Please help me..."

And Severus knew he had lost his chance from deep comfort sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm really sorry... I know that this is a very late update despite my promise and commitment earlier T_T. Though this was not a very good reason, I really am very busy, still very busy until today too... BTW, this chapter was halfway beta'ed by **borderlinecrazy**. so, please thanks her for the good and smooth paragraph in the beginning and expect mistakes in the latter paragraph =P Why it was still halfway? Because I'm impatient to wait for the next repairment and because lots of you already asking I've decided just to post it anyway.

The next stories that would be updated is 30 cm differences. I will try to stay true to my first scheduled, at least a week or 10 days in every installment, just pray that I'm not to busy though T_T

* * *

**-###_###-**

**My Broken Mate**

**-###_###-**

**Chapter 2. Why Should We Trust Our Heart…**

**-###_###-**

FROM THE BOOK OF RARE GEM IN MAGICAL WORLD. EDITION- MAGICAL BEING.

Bab XXXII Chapter 2. Rahr's characteristic and profile.

* * *

-###_###-

* * *

Almost all Rahr were dominants, meaning they were bigger than the average Wizard, their bone structure larger and stronger, and covered with bulging muscles. This often making them look intimidating as well as dwarfing their Mate. Even the female Rahr were tall, and although they didn't have the same masculine muscle mass, their power could not be underestimated.

Their signature appearance was their intricate and ornamental tattoos covering their bodies, except for their faces. They also have wings, however unlike Veela, their wings were almost bat-like, with a black leathery surface. They had strong, sharp, poisonous black claws that were said could even melt steel. Some Rahr, if they were powerful, also have horns. These horns are a visual representation of the amount of power each Rahr had. With these tattoos, wings, claws, and sometimes horns; their overall appearance could make Muggles unfortunate enough to glimpse them mistake Rahr for demons of myth in Muggle society  
Sightings of Rahr were rare, as Rahr had their own glamour that was impenetrable even by advanced Wizardry, which helped them blend easily into the Wizarding world. Though sometimes, under great duress or high emotional states, this glamour was easily dispersed. This was because the wings and claws were necessary as a defensive and offensive power for the Rahr, and they were useless if covered by glamour.

* * *

-###_###-

* * *

Sirius had tried the past two hours ago to contact Severus but the floo was closed. He already tried to send an owl, but there was still no answer. He was frustrated and also concerned, he knew that Severus usually had a sleep in after a night full of brewing, but usually, he would answer his owl one hour after he accepted it. Maybe he had gone outside to buy some Potions ingredients…

He sighed again… This was so unfair… He always hated being a middle man, the risk sometimes was always not worth the results. Well, he couldn't complain much, he need to go to Ministry. Since he was an active duty Auror, he had an obligation and needed to attend it. With a heavy heart, he decided to go to the Ministry.

* * *

-###_###-

* * *

"Do you hear about it?"

"What..."

"Is it about lucius Malfoy."

"Ah, I heard about it..."

"What... What happen..."

"He's dead..."

"...murdered..."

"...suicide..."

"...curse..."

That was the talk around the Ministry, Sirius had just been in for 10 minutes, and he already found out about 20 different theories of why Lucius Malfoy was killed, about how cursed that family was... about maybe how they might be killed by his son, because his son is money hunger person, etc, etc.

But when he met Arthur Weasley in the lift, he was greeted by the cheerily man, "Hello, Sirius..."

"Atta, Arthur boy, how do you do?" He replied back, happy with the familiar face.

"Fine... And you..."

Winked. "Like usual, lacking a night of passion since my man is a cold-hearted man." He joked, though, sadly, it was quite true but he wouldn't change his lover for somebody warmhearted.

Sirius, after Azkaban, was too moody and dark to be approached, he was distrustful of anyone and angry at everyone. And the one person who became his punching bag was Severus, until one night he went too far and hurt Severus. In the end, Sirius tried to mend his relationship. Of course, with a lot of begging, accepting punishments and giving gifts…

"Had you heard it?" He whispered conspiratorially at Arthur, trying to dig into the matter fully, knowing that Arthur, though a good man would be one of the source of gossip. "About Lucius Malfoy?"

"Hmmm, poor lad," Arthur whispered morosely. "Never wishes that kind of death for a Wizard."

Sirius raised his eyebrow questioningly, trying to prod further, "how did he die?" he asked curiously. Right now, he was felt very lucky that the lift was empty except for the two of them, caused he would never comfortable talking about the cause of death of Lucius Malfoy if someone was able to eavesdropping unashamedly.

"Someone had beaten him black and blue and leaved him in Knockturn Alley, killed in Muggle way, without magic, heard his body was filled with hole and when someone had found them he looked so pale, they said his body had lost too much blood..." Arthur whispered conspiratorially.

Sirius was really surprised, it was amazingly rare for someone to be killed in Muggle way given that Wizard since a long way ago had invented spell to prevent this. Especially for a pureblood who never went anywhere without their wand, it was almost impossible.."Really?"

"Yup, really, this is an ironic way to die for a man who hate Muggle with compassion." Arthur spoke softly, afraid that someone might heard. "Aah, that's my floor. Bye, Sirius, gave my regards to Severus and Harry."

Sirius gave a weak nod toward the hurried Weasley. Inside, he was numb…

Lucius Malfoy was dead? Is that why Severus had been so hard to be contacted? Is this why Harry got those symptoms? He really needed to find Severus...

* * *

-###_###-

* * *

Ironically, it was Severus who had found him first, at lunch time when he filled his stomach with chicken and mayo sandwich in the Ministry's cafeteria. The presence of the dour man had roused quite a gossip since he was rarely seen although he was one of the War Heroes and especially after Lucius's death rumor in the office. Like a fire, Sirius watched helplessly, one by one, they started gossiping madly.

"Follow me..." The usually sour man said curtly, didn't caring about the whispers surround him, already accustomed at being a source of gossip. And Sirius already familiar with his lover's temper followed him obediently.

They found themselves in Sirius's office again, his Auror partner was still in his lunch. Making him and Severus alone... If the situation didn't seem so somber he would attack his lover there and then, actually he already prepared to just do that but when he saw the seriousness in his lover's eyes and the complicated ward he was weaving into Sirius's office. He chose to listen what the pale haired man would say.

"You must be already heard what happen to lucius..." That sentence was said in finality, not a question but a statement.

The Auror nodded his head warily, thinking what would his dark somber lover across him wanted to say. He saw the thin and pale man swallowed with difficultly, "I need your help, Siri..."

* * *

-###_###-

* * *

Severus knew when Sirius groaned that he was already halfway to the winning path. Sirius groaned only when he knew Severus would ask him something he might be couldn't refused.

Inwardly, he smirked triumphantly, the Gryffindor, was truly a puppy in his hand, who would had though that someday, they would be in this position. Sirius although the dominant one, was someone who couldn't refuse Severus almost anything, something that truly delight the said Slytherin. Sometimes, especially at the first time they dated, he would ask ridiculous quests or wishes that made the Animagus lose his hair.

"I know you're smiling, right now, and stop it before you went ahead, Snivellius."

"Siri..." He whined, yes, he Severus Snape, the cold bastard and talented potion master whined toward his lover. But he would play hard to win.

"I know I wouldn't like this..."

"Draco... Is just a child..." He added softly, nuzzling his head at Sirius's chest.

"Wait... This is about the Malfoy kid?"

Severus nodded his head somberly then he stare unblinkingly at the ex-Marauder, making the other man fidgeted nervously, "Poor boy, he had just lost his mother but now he also lost his father... He doesn't have any close relative either..."

"I thought that all pureblood are related..." He asked suspiciously.

_Ah, an opening._.. "Well, he is..." Then he added again, when Sirius only raised his eyebrow. "To you..."

The Auror seemed deflated after that, he could only sighed. "Severus..."

Severus then cut him off before Sirius could complained further. "I'm the boy's godfather...and..." He added ashamedly. "I don't have a good home." He knew that the Spinner End was truly disaster but it was the only inheritance he had and he would never sell it.

Sirius knew that Severus was always conscious about their status, a halfblood vs pureblood, a richman vs poorman. Severus was quite sensitive about this matter. And he had never told it quite literally, so for him to admit it was a surprise and also told Sirius something the Potion Master wouldn't admit, that he cared about his Godson more than he thought.

"Draco needs a home before he was 18, and he had fallen under my guidance... I... I want to give him a good and stable home."

" Severus." Sigh... "Grimmauld is not a good place for a growing boy, besides, Harry is there... You know his relationship with Draco was not… err… in the best conditio..."

"I will move to live with you..." He interrupted the ex-Marauder suddenly, the other man could only gaped at him widely. "Please..." And for the last weapon, he dropped his glamour.

Severus knew he would never be pretty, but under his glamour, his nose was not so hooked and big, his hair was curly and soft, and his skin gleaming pale. And he knew if he stared at Sirius with his deep, large, onyx eyes, his lover would melt.

"Damn it, Harry would kill me..." And that was the last thing Severus heard before his mouth was attack by veracious dog, something he gladly surrendered.

* * *

-###_###-

* * *

Harry knew something was wrong when suddenly Sirius asked him to have dinner in Glassfry, a new high class wizarding restaurant in elite area of London.

He had been waiting for Sirius for 15 minutes when the said Auror came, although he looked disheveled, he was still quite neat, for Sirius anyway.

He raised his eyebrow at Sirius's attire, somehow this must be not a good news. "Sorry, I'm late," he said sheepishly from this distance, Harry could see a crooked tie, untucked shirt and... _Is that a hickey?_

"It's okay..." He replied boringly.

The older man, took a seat in front of him, and quickly asked for the menu, something unusual for Sirius since usually he started dinner with talks, so much, that sometimes Harry needed to remind him to eat instead of talking.

"So... What's the event?"

"Err..." Sirius under his scrutiny could only fidget behind the restaurant menu, not a very good cover.

"And please don't lie, you know that I hate liars..."

Harry saw Sirius deflated and seemed surrender into fate…He sighed heavily…

"It"s about Malfoy..."

Harry tensed.

"His father died last night, murdered." Harry could sympathized with that, losing a father, no matter how bastard Lucius Malfoy in Harry's eyes, was not someone he would want for someone, especially his mat… no his classmate... "His only guardian is Severus..." This Sirius said softly and quietly, liked he was scared with Harry's reaction.

"Well, thank God then, they like each other quite well... At least we won't expect another murder in our hand."

"Hmmm..." Sirius was acquiescing him but clearly he was troubled with something.

Harry stared at his absentmindedness, suspiciously. "So..." He added, "What do you want..."

"Err..."

"And like I said before, don't lie to me..." He added again. "And don't stall, Sirius." Since he was quite used with the Marauder and his escaping plan when something was wrong.

"Err... It's like this, Harry..." Sirius fidgeted on his seat. "About Draco... Severus asked for my help..."

Harry only answered with a raised eyebrow. "And..."

"Well, you know how shambled his home is and..."

"NO!" He cut off before Sirius could continue it. Sirius looked surprised, his eyes filled with trepidation and fear since all of Harry's tattoos almost appeared in his face and his fangs glistened under the lamp.

"Harry..." he whispered soothingly, trying to placate the enraged boy.

"No," he growled protectively. "You know I can't stand to be near him."

Sirius only stared at him hopelessly, "Harry..."

But the tense atmosphere was destroyed by the melodious voice from the Waiter. "Your order, sir..."

So, on the long hour of awkward silence they spent their dinner.

* * *

-###_###-

* * *

"You seem surprised..." A head came from the floo system, though the fire distorted his appearance, you could tell that he was a handsome man. His true appearance was a dark haired skin man with a red hair and baby blue colored eye.

"It's not that but he should know that I can't be near him for a long period of time..."

"And whose fault is that?" the voice reprimanded gently but firmly.

Though Harry flinched at the reprimand he boldly asked, "Are you blaming me, Rhaey?"

"Harry..." the voice that was called Rhaey sighed. "Whether it is your fault or not, it's a fact that you don't want him as a mate."

Harry scowled further."You don't know him like I do..." Just remembering the blond had made his blood boil.

"I don't." Rhaey's voice had become stern. "But, we as a Rahr, always took our Mate in highest regard, the one who complete us mind, body and soul."

And Harry had heard it so many times, almost all of his Rahr relatives thought of his Mate as a treasure or jewel with unparallel price, especially his mentor, Rhaey since he had gone to find his Mate for almost 30 years and still didn't find them. People even joked that his Mate was still unborn because all Mate would know when their Mate had died. Since the death would stole something from the Rahr's soul.

"Even if your mate is a bastard? Someone who is not only arrogant and but also only care about wealth, blood purity and status?"

"Is it true?" His mentor asked again, probing further.

"What do you mean?" he wondered puzzlingly.

Rhaey sighed at his student's stubbornness. It was true what those Wizard said about Gryffindor and their hardheadness. "We won't have a mate that is disagreeable with our personality, Harry. If that quality is truly something you hate from someone. I don't think that your mate would have that kind of personality."

Silence.

"Tell me, Harry, do you really know your mate? Truly?"

Silence.

Since, Harry seemed in shock with his question and still need a time to mature. Rhaey decided it was time for his student to decide for himself. "Why don't you use that time to know your mate better?"

With that said, the floo connection was closed abruptly; it looked like his Rahr mentor was angry with his un-Rahr decision. Harry could only stare at the silenced of his fireplace, too stunned with his Mentor's words.

And the next day, he said to Sirius that he conceded and accept Draco to life in Grimmauld Place.

* * *

-###_###-


End file.
